Without You
by rikalynch
Summary: Kurt's dad suffers another heart attack, and Kurt isn't so confident he's going to pull through this time. Set right after Silly Love Songs. Eventual Klaine. Warning: character death, some mild swearing.


**I'm at it again, writing a story that I shouldn't be, because I should be at least attempting to write "Perfect." Whatever.**

* * *

><p>It was the night after the Gap attack, and Blaine was pacing his dorm room impatiently. Kurt hadn't spoken a word to him since they'd gotten back from the coffee shop. Kurt had ignored him during the classes they had together, and only spoke to him during Warblers practice when it was absolutely necessary. When Wes had suggested Kurt and Blaine do a duet together, Kurt had stormed out of the room. He stayed for the rest of Warblers practice, because Wes was already glaring at him. Wes had asked him what was wrong with Kurt after, but he said he didn't know.<p>

Now it was 8 PM, and Blaine was sick of Kurt ignoring him. He had marched down the hall to Kurt's room, and his confidence fell when he heard a broken sob from inside of Kurt's room.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked as he knocked on Kurt's door. "Kurt, please talk to me," Blaine begged.

"Leave, please," Blaine could hear Kurt's voice from the other side of the wooden door. "I really don't want to talk right now." Blaine could tell that Kurt was crying, because he choked all of his words out.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt," Blaine said. "I really still want to be your friend, please, just let me in. Please, Kurt."

Blaine was about to give in and walk to his own dorm room to sulk when Kurt cracked the door open a little bit. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing a pair of Dalton sweats and one of Finn's Iron Maiden t-shirts. "What makes you think I still want to be yours? After everything, Blaine, I haven't a clue why I still forgive you. You hurt me so much."

"I-Kurt!" Blaine cried when Kurt tried to close the door again. Blaine threw his body against it before Kurt could close it and then let himself in. He shut the door behind him and saw that Kurt had already run back into the bathroom where he had been hiding before. "Kurt, please," Blaine begged him. "Please, just talk to me, I'm not asking you to forgive me, just please, please talk to me."

"Screw off, Blaine," Kurt sobbed from inside the bathroom. "I-I don't want to be your friend anymore, okay? Please, just leave me alone."

"Kurt, I-"

"No! Leave me alone!" Kurt cried, and Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. He opened the bathroom door with ease, Kurt had forgotten to lock it. He took one look at Kurt and almost melted. He was on the bathroom floor surrounded by tissues. He was sitting on a rug, with his back against the bathtub. His head was in between his knees, and his arms were wrapped around them.

"Kurt," Blaine said, and kneeled next to Kurt. "I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I should've seen it. I'm so, so sorry. It won't happen again," Blaine chuckled. "Jeremiah hates me now."

"I-God, Blaine, you just don't get it, do you?" Kurt cried.

"Obviously, I don't. Please, please, explain this to me, Kurt." Blaine sat next to Kurt, and began to trace patterns on the taller boy's arm.

Kurt made a move to pull his arm away, but realized he was too tired to care anymore. "I-I'm upset, Blaine, not because you like Jeremiah, but for not seeing how much… How much I like you. You mean so much to me, and with everything in my life going on right now I can't handle to be heartbroken too."

"What's going on in your life right now, particularly? Karofsky after you again?" Blaine asked, putting an arm around Kurt and pulling him into a half-hug.

"N-No, I… I don't wanna talk about it, Blaine," Kurt said, putting his head back between his knees. "You probably don't care anyways, so…"

"I _do_ care," Blaine said. "Hey, look at me. Just because I didn't see how much you liked me, because I'm a fool, or because I didn't chase you out of Warblers practice, because I know you're mad about that, doesn't mean I don't care."

"I…" Kurt said, and put his head between his knees again, sobs convulsing his body. He mumbled something, and broke down, putting his head on Blaine's shoulder, and grabbing at his shirt, crying freely now. "My-_hic -_dad had another h-heart a-attack last n-night… When I g-got back f-from having c-coffee with you, F-my brother c-called me and I…" Kurt sobbed again, and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt, I am so sorry," Blaine said, and rubbed the shaking boy's back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's n-not your f-fault," Kurt babbled. "T-They said he might not… M-make it this time…" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest. Blaine's heart broke. How could this boy possibly deserve this? After everything that had happened to him, now this was happening?

"I-Kurt, do you want me to drive you to Lima to see your dad?" Blaine whispered into his friend's hair. He felt Kurt nod.

"Y-yeah, please," Kurt breathed. "I-I really need to see him."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of his lap and stood up, holding his hand out for Kurt to take to help him stand. Kurt put a pair of slippers on over his mismatched socks, and Blaine led him to his car. He helped Kurt into the passenger seat, and made his way into the driver's seat. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, and drove them both to Lima Memorial Hospital. Kurt fell asleep during the car ride, and Blaine felt terrible waking him up. "Kurt?" He whispered. "Kurt, we're here, c'mon,"

"Mm," Kurt mumbled. "I'm up," he said as he stretched, getting out of the car. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and Kurt stared at him blankly. Blaine walked with Kurt into the hospital, not really saying anything. "Burt Hummel," Kurt said to the receptionist when they got to the desk.

"Room 313," She smiled at him. "Elevator's just to your right."

"Thank you," Blaine said and Kurt walked to the elevator, hitting the up button impatiently. "Don't break it," Blaine joked, and Kurt glared at him.

Kurt got in the elevator as soon as it arrived, hitting the three button. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, and Kurt pulled away after a few seconds with a questioning look on his face, but Blaine didn't reply. They found Burt's room with ease; it was only a few doors down from the elevator and just down the hall from his previous room. When Kurt reached the room, he took a deep breath and treaded inside. Blaine followed quietly behind him. Finn was there, and he embraced his little brother tightly.

"How's he doing?" Kurt asked into Finn's chest.

"He hasn't woken up, he's not in a coma or anything, he's just drug induced right now. He's supposed to wake up in probably a half hour or so." Finn rocked back and forth with Kurt in his arms, rubbing his back. Kurt snuggled closer, and Finn didn't let go. "I love you, bro," Finn whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah, you too," Kurt said back, shocked. Carole was sitting in the corner of the room, silently crying. Kurt pulled away from Finn's embrace and sat next to Carole, holding her hand.

Finn walked over to Blaine and asked if they could talk outside for a minute. "Yeah, yeah sure," Blaine replied.

"How's he been?" Finn asked. "I called him yesterday and he yelled at me and hung up."

"I uh, he was in his bathroom crying when I finally calmed him down, offered to drive him here." Blaine scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you," Finn breathed. "Mom really needs him here right now, I can only do so much…" He trailed off and looked into the distance, eyes glassy. Blaine wordlessly pulled him into a hug, and though it was awkward, Finn cried. He fell to his knees, and Blaine kneeled down next to him. Finn sobbed into the shorter boy's chest, and Blaine rubbed his back, shushing him.

"He's strong, he'll be okay," Blaine whispered, but Finn didn't hear him.

"Mom is so broken about this, and Kurt… Blaine, I can't do it," Finn whispered. "I can't go back in there and see them like that. I can't."

"Let me drive you home, okay?" Blaine said. "You need to get some rest, and so does your mom. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow if you want to come back."

Finn nodded and went back into Burt's hospital room. He told Carole that he was going home and that she should too. Blaine followed Finn into the room, and whispered to Kurt, "I'll be right back, hang in there okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine left. Kurt couldn't believe he was going through this again. He pulled his chair close to his dad's bed, and for the first time in his life, he prayed. Not to anyone or anything in particular, he just prayed.

Blaine drove Carole and Finn home, and Finn tried to keep up conversation, but nobody replied. They arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household and Carole thanked Blaine with a hug. "It's no problem, Carole, get some rest, alright?" He said as he hugged her back. She nodded and Blaine pulled out of the driveway when the front door closed. He raced back to the hospital, as if Kurt was going to disappear soon. When he got back, Kurt was in the waiting room, almost having a breakdown. "Kurt!" He said as he ran over to him and collapsed to his knees in front of him. "Kurt, hey, hey, look at me. What happened?"

"H-he h-h…" Kurt sobbed, he couldn't talk. He was useless right now.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me," Blaine said, and sat on the seat next to Kurt. He pulled the fragile boy onto his lap and let him cry, and Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's collar and sobbed into the fistful of shirt he had. Blaine rocked Kurt gently. A doctor approached them with a sympathetic look on her face. Blaine's heart sunk.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asked, and Kurt looked up at her, sniffling once. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and Kurt cried out. He began to sob harder into Blaine's shirt, and Blaine finally got it.

"Oh my god," Blaine said, and kissed Kurt on the top of his head. The doctor walked away, and Kurt cried harder. "Kurt, you're going to hurt yourself, breathe, please. Take a deep breath." Kurt did as he was told. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"C-Can you s-stay with me t-tonight? I-I can't tell t-them, I…" He hiccupped and stopped. Blaine stared at him, and stuttered a reply.

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine said. "Come on, let's get you home, 'kay?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine stood up with Kurt still in his arms. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest and Blaine carried him to his car. Finn's truck was still in the parking lot, and he made a mental note to drive him to the hospital parking lot to get it. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said after a few minutes of silence.

"I-He woke up first," Kurt said after taking a deep breath. "He squeezed my hand, and I-he told me he l-loved me, and I… He-he stopped breathing before I c-could s-say it back, Blaine, I…"

"It's okay, Kurt, you don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to, okay?" Blaine squeezed his hand, and Kurt nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered. Blaine pulled into the driveway, and Kurt busted the door of Blaine's car open. Kurt all but fell to his knees, and Blaine ran over to Kurt.

"Hey," he said, and kneeled next to Kurt, rubbing his back. Kurt's body heaved, and Blaine winced at how painful it looked. Kurt gagged and threw up on the pavement in front of him. Blaine patiently waited until Kurt was done, and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you inside, you need to lay down." Kurt nodded and let Blaine pick him up, not caring how childish he looked. Blaine kicked his car door closed and walked Kurt inside, the front door thankfully still open. He carried Kurt up to his bedroom, and put him down in his bed. "Do you still want me to stay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine shut the light off.

"W-Where are you going?" Kurt asked him.

"Downstairs…" Blaine replied. "Oh. Oh, okay." He walked to Kurt's bed and shed his jacket, crawling beside him. He pulled Kurt close and rubbed his back.

"You don't have to do this," Kurt said. "You can go back to Dalton, Wes is going to wonder why we aren't there tomorrow…"

"I want to, Kurt. I'm not leaving you alone tonight, okay? Get some sleep, I promise I'll be here in the morning." Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned into the touch, and was asleep in about ten minutes. Blaine sighed and fell asleep as well, keeping his promise of still being there in the morning.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine woke up with Kurt in his arms around noon. He felt his phone vibrate, and untangled one of his arms from Kurt's embrace to check his phone. There were three unread texts.

One from Jeff, during first period: _Where are you and Kurt? Did you finally get lucky last night? ;) –J_. Blaine rolled his eyes and replied a simple _screw you, Jeff,_ before checking the next message.

It was from Wes, during lunch: _emergency Warbler meeting after school today. –W._ Blaine ignored it because the other text was from Wes, and he knew that one was a mass text anyways. _Where are you, Blaine? Kurt's not here either… You better not miss the meeting tonight_. Blaine texted back as well as he could with one hand. _I'm in Lima with Kurt, he had a family emergency and needed me with him. I don't know if he can make it but I'll try my hardest if it's really important._

His phone buzzed after he sent his text to Wes. _Did I say something wrong? You and Kurt have an unbelievable amount of eye-sex, I just figured… Never mind. You going to Warblers practice tonight? Are you in your dorm? –J. _Blaine sighed, and replied, _I'm in Lima. Can't. _

Kurt stirred, and Blaine put his phone back in his pocket, ignoring it as it vibrated. "Morning," Blaine said to Kurt, who looked really confused.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, yeah, right. Damn it." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was really hoping that was just a really bad dream."

"Sorry," Blaine whispered. Kurt didn't reply, and he stood up, gathering clothes from his dresser and closet and then locked himself in the bathroom. Blaine heard the water running shortly after, and sat up, taking his phone back out of his pocket. _Is Kurt okay?_ Wes and Jeff had both asked. _Sorta. _He had replied to Jeff, and then dialed Wes's number.

"Hello," Wes said, picking up after two rings.

"Hey, I can't go into the details of it, but I don't know if Kurt and I are going to be able to make it tonight. What's the plan for tonight's meeting?" Blaine rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, we're just ordering some pizza for the Warblers to congratulate them for… I don't know, you guys have just been working really hard lately, so…" Wes trailed off. "Is Kurt going to be alright?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure, Wes," Blaine said, barely above a whisper.

"Did… Is everyone in his family okay?" Wes croaked.

"I-No. I'm not going to get into it, it's not my place. If Kurt's up to going tonight, I'll drive him back, but I don't think he will be."

"Up to going where?" Kurt inquired, shirtless. He walked to his dresser, trying to find something.

Blaine held his cell phone to his chest. "To Warblers practice tonight. We're basically having a party of some sorts."

"I-Yeah, I'll go," Kurt said. "It should get my mind off of things. Who are you talking to, Wes?" Blaine nodded. "Let me talk to him?" Blaine handed him his phone, and Kurt said, "Hey, Wes, if Blaine will drive, we'll be there."

"Warbler Blaine said you weren't… At your greatest right now. Are you alright?" Kurt heard Wes shuffling with something.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'll explain later, I promise. I just… I need to get my mind off of things, you know?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Wes said. "I'll see you later, then, I guess…"

"Yeah." Kurt hung up and Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"You're going to go?"

"Sure, why not?" Kurt said. "Anyhow, I'm going to go actually shower this time," he said, holding up his in-shower facial. Blaine nodded and Kurt went back into the bathroom. Blaine fell back onto the bed and texted Jeff. _We'll be there tonight._

"Oh, fuck," Blaine swore, realizing that he hadn't told Carole or Finn what had happened. He walked down the hall and knocked on Finn's door experimentally, and he was surprisingly awake.

"Yeah?" Finn asked, into a game of Call of Duty with Puck.

"It's me," Blaine said awkwardly, rocking on his heels.

"Uh, come in," He called. Blaine opened the door and dodged various objects on the floor until he got to Finn's bed, sitting next to him. "When did you get here? How's Burt doing?"

_Damn it, he doesn't know._ _Damn it, damn it, damn it. _"I-uh… You might wanna pause that, kid."

Finn did as he was told, and saw the look in Blaine's eyes. "He didn't…" Blaine nodded his head sadly. "No, no, no. Fuck." Finn ran his hands through his hair, and heard Puck asking him what the hell he was doing through the headset. "I gotta go," he said, turning his Xbox off. "Is Kurt okay?"

"He's… He's not what I would call okay, but he's totally avoiding talking about it. He was physically sick last night, and now he's cheery and telling me he's okay to go to the impromptu party the Warblers are having tonight. I don't think he realizes what happened, I…" Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't want him to break down when I'm not there for him…"

"He's got me, and Mom, Blaine, you don't have to worry." Finn said, tears rolling down his face.

"Yeah, I know, but I mean when he's at Dalton, I can't be in his dorm all the time, there are rules, and the walls are sort of thin and everything and my room is right next to his but still he won't call me…" Blaine rushed out, breathing at the end of his sentence. "Do you wanna tell Carole, or should I?"

Finn sighed. "I will." Blaine hugged him and Finn asked, "Can you kick Puck's ass on CoD for me while I'm gone?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, absolutely. What's his GT?"

"Mohawkdude, how original right?" Finn laughed and walked to his mother's room. Blaine flicked the Xbox on, and found Puck with ease, putting Finn's headset on.

Once Puck's ass was thoroughly kicked, Blaine turned the Xbox off and almost ran into Finn in the hallway. His face was tear-streaked. "I… I almost couldn't do it. She was so broken, and I…" Finn sobbed and pushed past Blaine, closing his door in Blaine's face. Blaine sighed and treaded to Carole's room, knocking once before letting himself in.

"Carole," he breathed, seeing her on the bed, hugging Burt's pillow close to her chest. She sobbed and looked up at Blaine with tears in her eyes, falling down her face. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. He shushed her and rocked her back and forth.

"Finn… Finn was telling me the truth, wasn't he? Burt's really…" She looked up to Blaine and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Carole," Was the only response Blaine could offer. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to be alone?" Carole nodded reluctantly, and Blaine left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked back into Kurt's room, and Kurt was sitting at his computer on his facebook.

"Hey," Blaine said, and Kurt jumped. "Sorry. If we're gonna make it to Dalton, we've gotta leave in like a half hour… You still up to going?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. "Just let me go talk to Carole." He logged out of his facebook and left the room. Blaine sighed and texted Wes, _leaving in a bit. I'll see you at practice. Don't ask Kurt what happened, let him talk about it on his own. _

_Alright, I'll let everyone else know, I guess. See ya._ Blaine sighed and shut his phone off. Kurt came back in with tear-filled eyes, and grabbed his cell phone off of his bed. "Let's go," he said to Blaine, and Blaine nodded.

"I'll meet you in the car, I'm gonna say bye to Finn…" Blaine said, and Kurt walked towards Blaine's car. Blaine walked into Finn's room, and he was asleep with his Xbox controller in his hand. He looked at the screen and saw that Puck had killed him, and he was being tea-bagged. Blaine chuckled before flicking the TV and Xbox off, and then gave Finn an awkward hug. "See you, dude…" He whispered and left, shutting the light off. Blaine climbed into the driver's seat of his car and drove to Dalton with Kurt. Kurt had put in a Lady Gaga CD, and Blaine chuckled.

The CD had finished once and it was halfway through when he pulled up to Dalton. They walked inside in silence and everyone was already in the rehearsal room. Kurt waved and sat on a couch, and Blaine sat next to him, fussing over him and making sure he was alright and such. Kurt swatted his hand away and Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee, tracing patterns into it. Wes had called the meeting to order, banging his damned gavel twice, and then said, "Today, we've decided we're going to skip practice and have sort of… A party, I suppose. David and Thad are getting the pizza right now." Wes smiled. "Warbler Kurt, is there anything you'd like to say?" He asked, quieter than before. Kurt shook his head no.

When everyone was happy with a slice of pizza in their hand and talking (or in Nick and Jeff's case, flirting), Kurt and Blaine were still in their spots on the couch. "This was a bad idea," Blaine said. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Kurt nodded and Blaine told Wes where they were going, and that they'd be back soon. They walked down the hall in silence, before Blaine stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded. "Anything."

"Will you… I know this is a bad time and everything but would you possibly… Be my boyfriend?" Blaine blushed and looked at his feet.

"I'd be honoured, Blaine," Kurt said and smiled. Blaine, still blushing, snuck a kiss from Kurt. He took his hand. "We should go back now, if that's all you wanted to know."

"Yeah, that's it. Let's go." Blaine swung their hands, happy he had finally grown a pair, so to speak. When they walked in the room again, everyone stopped, seeing their intertwined fingers.

Jeff was the first to speak up. "Finally!" Everyone laughed and cheered. Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"You're saying finally?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Look at yourself, Jeff, hopelessly flirting with Nick. He's into you, are you stupid?"

"I-Nick?" Jeff turned around. Nick shrugged and smiled. Everyone went back to talking and/or flirting, and Kurt beckoned Wes over with a finger.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation of some sorts, hm?" Kurt said. Wes nodded, and Kurt walked out into the hallway, with Blaine still attached to his hand. "I-Fuck!" He let go of Blaine's hand and ran into the bathroom, sort of happy he didn't eat any of the greasy, meat-lover's pizza.

"Is he alright?" Wes asked.

"He's… In denial right now." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "His dad had a heart attack yesterday…"

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Wes said, shocked.

Blaine shook his head. "He died last night. Kurt's… Kurt isn't taking it well, I'm afraid. He won't talk about it, and he practically jumped at the chance to be away from the rest of his family."

Wes sighed. "You two can leave, bring him into his dorm or something, if you need. I'm going to go talk to David about finding someone else for a solo for now, okay?" Blaine nodded, and Wes retreated into the rehearsal hall. Kurt came back a few minutes later with a somber look on his face.

"Sorry," he deadpanned.

"Don't be," Blaine replied, and pulled Kurt into his arms. He sunk to the floor with Kurt on his lap. "I know you don't want to, but I really need you to talk about it, okay?"

"No, Blaine, I… I can't. I can't talk about it like everything's okay because it's not. My father just died, Blaine, my fucking dad. The one person I had hopes in, the one family member I actually fully understood and loved, and who had mutual feelings. Just fucking gone, just like that," Kurt snapped his fingers. "It's not fair. I… I saw him die, Blaine. I saw him take his last breath, and I heard his heart monitor beep really loudly, but I didn't do anything, I just held his hand and cried like a baby. As if somehow, that could bring him back."

"Kurt, I need you to listen to me. As harsh as it is, there's nothing you could have done. You're not a doctor."

Kurt sighed. "I know, I just wish I could have done something. It feels like there's this gaping hole in my heart that I can't get rid of now. I never knew it would hurt so much." Kurt sighed again, and then nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder. "Now if I ever get married, he's not gonna be there to give me away… It's stupid, but I guess I'd always just dreamed that someday, I'd get married and that he'd be there for it. That he'd smile for me, sign me away to whoever I was marrying, and threaten to kick their ass if they ever hurt me… Now that's never going to happen." Kurt sniffled.

"Listen, Kurt, I know exactly how you feel, and I… Oh, don't give me that look, I do know what you're going through. I-uh, I lost my father last summer to cancer. Kurt gasped, and Blaine continued. "I loved him, sure, but what he did and said to me made me just deflect everything everyone said. He had called me a faggot on so many countless occasions that I didn't even respond to my name anymore, it was always 'come here homo,' or 'get your ass over here, fag,' and I sort of got used to it. I'm not saying I didn't love him, because I did, but he was a jerk and I still don't forgive him." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek tentatively. "That's enough about me, though…" Blaine trailed off.

"I-I'm so sorry," Kurt breathed. "Do you want to go back to your dorm room? We can…"

"No, I want to go back in there and sing, Kurt," Blaine admitted, blushing.

"Let's do that, then," Kurt whispered. Blaine helped Kurt off of his lap and they walked back into the choir room, fingers intertwined. Wes approached them, and Kurt asked if they could sing something. Wes said the floor was theirs, and after whispering to each other for a few moments, they announced that they were going to sing a duet, Kurt mentioning it was for his father. Kurt took a deep breath and began.

_Search for the answers I knew all along__  
><em>_I lost myself, we all fall down__  
><em>_Never the wiser of what I've become__  
><em>_Alone I stand a broken man__  
><em>

Kurt sighed, starting the second verse with Blaine's voice quietly singing along with him.

_All I have is one last chance__  
><em>_I won't turn my back on you__  
><em>_Take my hand, drag me down__  
><em>_If you fall then I will too__  
><em>_And I can't save what's left of you__  
><em>

Kurt let Blaine sing the chorus, only singing the last line an octave higher than Blaine.

_Sing something new__  
><em>_I have nothing left__  
><em>_I can't face the dark without you__  
><em>_There's nothing left to lose__  
><em>_The fight never ends__  
><em>_I can't face the dark without you__  
><em>

The rest of the Warblers had begun to "do-op" behind them, Jeff leading the pack, knowing the whole song, being a huge fan of the band.

_Swallow me under and pull me apart__  
><em>_I understand there's nothing left__  
><em>_Pain so familiar and close to the heart__  
><em>_No more, no less, I won't forget__  
><em>

Blaine allowed Kurt to have the next part as a solo, joining the rest of the Warblers.

_Come back down save yourself__  
><em>_I can't find my way to you__  
><em>_And I can't bear and face the truth_

Blaine joined Kurt for the next part, and Kurt began to tear up a bit.

_I wanted to forgive__  
><em>_I'm trying to forgive__  
><em>_Don't leave me here again__  
><em>_I'm with you forever, the end_

Kurt and Blaine tackled the last stanza as well, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand for the last part.

_Holding the hand that holds me down__  
><em>_I forgive, forget you, the end__  
><em>_Holding the hand that holds me down__  
><em>_I forgive you, forget you, the end__  
><em>

Blaine hummed the outro melody, with Jeff and Nick. Kurt thanked everyone and Jeff hugged him. "I don't know what happened," Jeff whispered, still hugging Kurt. "But I'm sorry. The way you just sang tells me it was kinda bad."

"Thank you," Kurt said as he pulled away, taking Blaine's hand again. He asked everyone if they could sit down, and took a seat on a couch, in between Jeff and Blaine. "Last night, Blaine and I drove to Lima to visit my father in the hospital, and… Blaine left to drive my mom and brother home and… In the fifteen minutes Blaine was gone, my father's heart had stopped, and…" Kurt swallowed hard. "And he didn't make it."

He was surrounded by a chorus of "oh my god" and "I'm sorry," but he didn't respond to everyone individually, just said "thank you, all, so much." Jeff put his arm around Kurt, and Kurt leaned into the touch.

"If you don't wanna be alone tonight," Jeff said into his ear. "Nick and I were planning on having a sleepover in my dorm room because Derek's gone for the weekend. You and Blaine can come too."

Kurt nodded. "That'd be lovely, Jeff," he said. "Can I ask you why you're being so nice to me all of the sudden, though? You never really seemed to like me that much before."

"Because, we're Warblers and we stick together, through thick and thin. And I… I know what it's like. I lost my mom a couple of weeks before you transferred, and that's why I wasn't there when you first met Blaine."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt said, tracing patterns on Blaine's hand who was engrossed in conversation with another Warbler.

"So you two are official?" Jeff asked him. Kurt nodded and smiled.

Hey, he could get used to saying that.

* * *

><p><strong>Two plots in one for the win? Thanks for reading. :) <strong>


End file.
